Tangled Ophidian
by Legend and Tempo
Summary: Anko's love for Kakashi finally gets requited, but it seems the world is out to split them apart. When a past long forgotten comes back to haunt her, will true love conquer all? And are they even in love in the first place?
1. Origin

  
Anko tried her hardest to listen. Really, she did. It was just really _difficult_ to pay attention –- she was tired, a beer away from being more than a little drunk, and wasn't interested in listening to Gai-sensei yap away about his so-called "good looks" and "smooth moves." She was much more concerned with following the man who graced her dreams, which happened to be the reason she came into this bar in the first place.  
  
She honestly didn't remember when she fell in love with Kakashi, but Anko suspected it was before she realized it. His casual air, his devotion to teamwork, his sense of humor, his power, his _mystery_ …  
  
Anko scanned the dimly lit and crowded room for any sign of him, eyes finally coming to rest on a table in the corner where the man in question sat conversing softly with Iruka. For a moment, envy dominated her features and her eyes narrowed, having long suspected something going on between the two. Iruka was immersed in a one-sided conversation, most likely relating his day at the Academy to the older teacher. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, revealing an open copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' nestled in his callused hands. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as he pulled on a passing waitress' sleeve and requested another drink for his companion.  
  
"Anko, Anko, are you listening?"   
  
Her eyes snapped back to Gai, a frown playing across his chiseled features.   
  
"Eh? What? Oh! Of course I'm listening!"   
  
"If I'm boring you, just say so," he muttered dejectedly, head bowed quite comically, eyes still glued on hers. Anko shook her head. She couldn't very well tell him the truth, what with him and Kakashi being eternal rivals.   
  
"No, no, Gai, go ahead … continue where you left off …"  
  
His ebony eyes immediately brightened, his posture straightened. "Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah, so we were just standing there, and I was thinking 'Now, Now, Gai—'"  
  
Anko sighed inwardly. Was he boring her? Hell yes! _Why do I have to be so_ nice _all the time?_ Slouching in her chair, her eyes automatically drifted back towards Kakashi---  
  
---who appeared to have disappeared. Iruka stared miserably at his drink, silent and lonesome, the chair next to him empty. Anko glanced around the bar, searching for a trace of the older teacher. But there was none. She stood.   
  
"I'm sorry, Gai, but I just remembered that I have some unfinished business I must attend to immediately…" Anko said, the words tumbling out of her mouth as she gathered up her coat and headed for the door.   
  
"Eh?" Gai said a bit belatedly, eyes fixed on her retreating back. He turned away. _Shimatta! And I was just about to use my captivating moves on her!! _  
  
***   
  
_Kuso, kuso …_ Anko slowly turned in circles, squinting as she attempted to see through the darkness. _Where the hell did he go?_ She pouted and flopped down on a park bench illuminated by a streetlamp, practically the only visible thing in the near-midnight shadows. _Why am I even following him? I wouldn't normally do this … it must be Gai's aggressive tactics rubbing off on me_. She shook her head. _Well, what now?_ Anko stood up, pains shooting up through her legs. _I should get some rest, since I trained all today. The hot springs aren't very far from here, either. Yeah, I guess I could do that –- I have my bathing suit with me too._  
  
Anko started off towards the hot springs, wincing and trying to massage her arms as she staggered away into the darkness.   
  
***   
  
_Eh, this is just what I needed …_ Anko slipped into the hot water and let out a sigh of content. Pulling out the band that held her hair in, she shook her head and ran her hand through her violet tresses before taking a deep breath and submerging herself.   
  
Not many people knew about these hot springs, though by their quality Anko was surprised they weren't swamped from word of mouth. But then again, perhaps all who came here wished for it to remain as tranquil as it was when they visited. Either way, she was glad to finally have a chance to relax after a hard day of training, far away from any prying eyes.   
  
Surfacing, Anko draped her arms over the rocks behind her and kicked her legs slowly, churning the pleasantly warm water. Steam rose in thick clouds, shrouding her view of the night sky beyond. Darkness had already settled upon the village, and here, away from artificial light, it was near pitch black.Limp willow branches danced in the wind, trailing in the water, stirring the steam and ultimately revealing that Anko was, indeed, not alone. A still figure floated in the water across from her, muscular arms sprawled across the rocks, anchoring their body in place.   
  
Gasping sharply and drawing away from the figure, she eyed it with suspicion. Obviously, whoever it was hadn't noticed her yet. Ears straining to hear above the noise of running water, Anko caught the sound of slow, deep breaths.   
  
_They're … asleep? _  
  
She stared at the figure, muscles no longer aching but taut, ready to spring into action. While they seemed to be sleeping, there was a chance that they were not. Ninjas are taught to expect the unexpected.   
  
"Anko-chan, sweets, I don't believe it's polite to stare."   
  
Her eyes widened. She knew that voice –- the slow drawl, the laid-back tone -– she knew it well, and even in her dreams it spoke to her, whispered in her ears...   
  
_ It's …?_  
  
The figure swam out of the shadows cast by the willow tree, the little remaining light illuminating their features. They pulled up against the rocks several feet away from her and regained their previous casual posture.   
  
_... Kakashi._   
  
From what Anko could see, the Jounin was clothed only in swim trunks, forehead protector and uniform lying in a heaping mass on the other side of the hot springs. Sweeping silver hair, wet from the water and heat, hung about his eyes, and a playful but relaxed smile spread across his features, half-hidden by his mask. Anko took Kakashi in with her eyes, her heart racing, eyes watering -– she did not want to blink for fear that he would disappear once more. Was this all a dream? Was she just stuck in one of her foolish fantasies that seemed to plague her every idle minute?   
  
"Surprised to see me?" Kakashi asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes, providing Anko with a full view of his Sharigan. For a moment she forgot to breathe.   
  
_This isn't like me, to get all worked up like this …_  
  
"Yes, I am, in fact," she smiled, letting her awkward feelings drain away, leaving behind only cool composure. "What are you doing here?"   
  
He shrugged. "My group was giving me a hard time today, especially Naruto. All they seemed to want to do was complain and sit around, and not do the mission at hand. I needed a rest after that ordeal." He chuckled before casting a suspicious glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. "And may I ask the same for you?"   
  
_He must've noticed me in the bar, and wondered if I'm following him around … which is half of the truth, really._ "Well, between my training and preparations for the Chuunin Exam, I haven't had much time for myself to relax. So I decided I deserved a break at least for tonight."   
  
Kakashi grinned. "Good," he said, somewhat amused. "Because I thought you were following me around."   
  
"Eh…" Anko's tongue stuck in her mouth, and she smiled weakly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "Well, I did follow you to the bar, but I didn't know you were going to come here," she admitted, before adding a "That's the truth" hastily.   
  
Kakashi laughed. "I believe you, I believe you," he said. She sighed, relieved that he wasn't angry.   
  
For a few minutes afterwards, an awkward silence hung in the air. Then Kakashi spoke.   
  
"Anko-chan, tell me," he said, his tone more serious than it had been before. He turned to look at her. "Do you have someone special to you?"   
  
"Eh?" she said, quite surprised. It took her a moment to process what he asked. "Oh, yeah, I suppose …" Her thoughts drifted over her recent dreams. She shook her head to free herself of them. "Yes, I guess I do."   
  
"Hmm." He nodded. "Interesting."   
  
Silence again. Anko realized that he was staring out into space, his slender fingers trailing in the water. They seemed so … empty. _He's not reading 'Icha Icha Paradise?'_  
  
"Hey, Kakashi, where is your book?"   
  
His head snapped around to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, that thing?" He raised his arm to lazily gesture at his pile of belongings. "I think it's over there. Why do you ask?"   
  
It was her turn to shrug. "I donno, it just seems like you read it whenever you're bored."   
  
He grinned wildly, mismatched eyes dancing. "Oh, I would never read it now," he said. "This is far too interesting to be ruined by some stupid book."   
  
"I see…" _He reads it when he's with Iruka, his rumored lover, and yet he calls it stupid when he's with me? What's up with that?_ Suddenly, she realized that Kakashi was no longer several feet away, but rather inches, and he had cast his arm casually around her shoulder. She looked aghast at his hand placed on her bare skin, and then up at his refined features. He didn't seem to pay attention or think his sudden actions were a bit … well, sudden. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled down at her.   
  
"Anko-chan, contrary to popular belief, you're a slow learner." He reached up to tweak her nose with his other hand. "It's not polite to stare."   
  
"Gomen," she murmured, promptly looking down at the swirling water, her face burning. What does this mean?   
  
Without warning, Anko was pulled into a tight embrace, and before she could resist, Kakashi's lips were placed softly on her own, slow, cautious, almost asking for permission. She had tensed at first, as was her reaction to any contact, but slowly she melted into his encircling arms, thinking of nothing except for his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nerves ablaze as he began to press harder, his mouth hungry for her love. They found themselves sliding farther and farther down into the water, their grip on the rocks slipping as they tightened the grip on each other. Kakashi broke out of the embrace to breathe, dark eyes gleaming, before unleashing himself upon her again, this time his lips holding more passion and desire than before, adroit fingers dancing across her bare skin.   
  
_This,_ thought Anko dimly between kisses, _is much better than any wild fantasy._   



	2. Evolution

  
Kakashi wiped the sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand and examined the wooden post in front of him. Splinters stuck out at all angles, the wood broken where the Jounin's fist made impact. Here and there lay traces of crimson blood, stark against the worn bark. Satisfied with his handiwork, Kakashi turned his scrutiny to his palms, cuts and splinters scattered and embedded into his flesh. Plucking them out without flinching or a show of pain, he did not realize someone was approaching until they flung their arms around his neck.   
  
"Hey there, Kakashi," Anko whispered playfully in his ear, her slender fingers making as if to pull down his mask. "Something told me I would find you here."   
  
He smiled and pushed her hands down, turning around to face her. Leaning in close and putting an arm around her waist, he pulled it down himself, slowly, slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly. Anko's heart sped, her eyes wide and fixated on his features, rugged and yet at the same time pristine, handsome beyond belief mostly because they were rarely seen. Kakashi knew that she got a rush of adrenaline every time he pulled off his mask, and today he did it just to tease her, to see that wonder and loving look in her eyes.   
  
He leaned in and administered a playful kiss upon her lips before scooping her up in his arms. She giggled and slapped at his shoulders, letting herself be carried off to the other end of the training grounds, farther away from Kakashi's bloodstained victim.   
  
He set her down in the shade of a tree and kissed her again, his hand reaching back to trail idly through her hair. "You ought to wear your hair down more often, my Anko-chan," he murmured.   
  
"Only for you," she smiled softly, and pulled out the band that held it in. She cast her arms about his shoulders and rubbed her nose against his.   
  
"I must be the luckiest guy around," Kakashi said, pulling her closer to him. He dipped in to brush his lips against hers, at first teasing, then loving. Bliss enveloped Anko, filling her, her heart overflowing. This was it -– all her mindless fantasies, her romantic daydreams –- all fulfilled.   
  
Suddenly Kakashi drew back, ears straining to catch a hint of what they had caught before. Anko tried to protest, but the Jounin put a finger to her lips to quiet her.   
  
"Someone's coming," he said, alert. His eyes scanned the empty training area.   
  
"It's probably just Naruto or one of the other kids," she said, slightly irritated. "You don't need to stop."   
  
Kakashi shook his head and cast a glance over the grounds again. Slowly he turned back to her, and she smiled lopsidedly. "Are you drunk?" he asked jokingly.   
  
She pulled him closer. "Just off your love," she replied before pressing her lips onto his.   
  
"Kakashi!"   
  
And he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Anko grasping thin air, staring straight through to Gai's frowning face.   
  
"Anko?"   
  
"Gai?" Anko's brow furrowed. He was the last person she expected to see here … suddenly she felt very cold, empty, exposed. She scrambled to redo her hair up into its usual ponytail. For some reason, it irked her when people she wasn't particularly close to -– especially men –- saw her with it down. "What are you doing here?"   
  
To her surprise, Gai's doleful expression didn't change when he spoke up. "I should be asking you the same thing. Was that Kakashi I just saw you with?"   
  
Anko gulped and stuttered before stopping herself. _Why should I be ashamed_? "Yes," she said firmly, eyes determined.   
  
Gai nodded and looked down at his feet. _What's with this? He's not being himself …_  
  
"You don't need to say anything, Anko," he said softly. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, then?"   
  
"Yeah … later …" She was still confused. Only when he began to pad away did she realize that perhaps she shouldn't let him go. "Hey, wait up! Gai!"   
  
  
***  
  
Anko stared at her ramen in disbelief, Gai's voice bubbling around her. How many times had she heard him tell this story? How many times had she heard him tell his tales of unrequited love and long, lonesome nights? How many times had he murmured another's name when really all he was longing to do was murmur hers?   
  
"Anko-chan, I think your ramen is getting cold …"   
She lifted her head up to look at him. Misery didn't quite fit on his fea—on his handsome features. _Yes, he is handsome, now that I look …_ No, misery did not fit. And discomfort did not settle well on his knuckles, which he cracked in his nervousness. "Hmm…" she murmured, patting his shoulder.   
  
Gai looked at her, surprised. When she proceeded to dig her chopsticks into her bowl of ramen, unhappiness formed upon his face again.   
  
His voice echoed in her ears, and in her mind she ran over and over his little speech that left her speechless and even more confused than before.   
  
_"Anko-chan, you don't know how long I've loved you, admired you from a distance. Even when I spewed out stories and strategies on how to win over someone's heart to my students and preached bravery and openness, I could never gather enough courage to talk to you as more than … as more than a friend. You don't know how much it … hurt me, to see you there with Kakashi_"—he said the name with ice-cold venom—"when all this time I thought you returned my feelings to at least some degree!" It was then when his deep voice faltered, tripped over his own tongue. They had just ordered their ramen then — it was Anko's idea to come here to talk — and an awkward silence hung over their heads. Suddenly, she was very tired. All she wanted to do was go home.   
  
"Ah, well," Anko dug some money out of her pockets and pressed it onto the counter. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, then?"   
  
"Mhmm."   
  
She left.   
***  
  
For a moment she was at a loss about where to go. Part of her just wanted to go home and _sleep_. She had stayed at Kakashi's place last night, as her apartment was too far away to walk to at the present time, and so hadn't gotten more than an hour's worth of shut-eye. But another part of her wanted to go there again, wanted to walk right up to him and pound on his skull and ask him what exactly was he thinking, just leaving her there alone and running off like some coward?!   
  
In the end, it was the second part that won, and she set out determinedly towards his apartment.   
***  
  
"Why, Anko-chan, hello—"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" she spat, attempting to force her way inside. Kakashi moved to block her way and shot a nervous glance over his shoulder into his apartment. She regarded him with contempt and suspicion. "Hello? Earth to Kakashi! I said, _what were you thinking?!_"   
  
The Jounin sighed and stepped out of the entranceway, closing the door behind him. He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the stairs and onto the street again. "My house is a mess, why don't we go for a walk and talk at the same time?"   
  
"Well, you aren't giving me much choice, now are you?" Anko retorted.   
After mulling it over on the way to his apartment, she decided that confusion was not an appropriate emotion if she wanted to take charge of this situation. Instead, she settled on anger. It wasn't too hard to be mad at him. In fact, it was perfectly logical, if one thought about it. She told herself this again and again, despite the nagging doubts in the back of her mind. One look up into that dark eye and she knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long, not even if he stabbed her in the heart and left her there to bleed. No, she could never stay mad at that laid-back demeanor, casual posture, that nonchalance. It was impossible.   
  
"And you aren't giving me a chance to explain," he shot back. Anko opened her mouth again, but he shushed her. She furrowed her brow. "Now listen … I had a feeling that Gai always felt something for you, something more than friendship, hmm? He's always so competitive with me on every level … almost like Sakura and Ino." He chuckled. She did not find it funny. "So obviously if he saw me with you, he would challenge me to a fight, ne? And I am not in the position to fight or do anything other than sit around or … or punch a bunch of wood. Which is one of the reasons that I went to the hot springs last night."   
  
"Well, _that's_ fine," Anko interrupted, not wanting to let him ramble on for too long. She would forget about her anger if she did. "But even before you knew it was Gai, were you prepared to disappear if someone saw us?"   
  
Kakashi paused before nodding.   
  
She stopped in her tracks and faced the Jounin, irritation surfacing on her normally placid features. "Now hold up a minute. Are you saying … are you saying that our relationship –- if we have one -– is merely physical? That you don't _love_ me at all or have any feelings for me other than _desire_?" She pulled out the last word like it was poisonous, her face contorting as she enunciated each syllable.   
  
"Eh … no." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Well, then, what _are_ you saying?" Anko asked as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.   
  
He glanced around. Her raised voice gathered a crowd, eager to see what all the fuss was about. He leaned in. "Look, could we continue this conversation later, say, at my place?"   
  
Anko shook her head wildly. "No, we certa—"  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding," Kakashi whispered, pecking her lightly on the cheek before disappearing again in a puff of smoke.   
  
The female ninja threw her hands up in frustration. She knew that she was close enough to his house to just head back there and demand a straight answer, but she made for her apartment instead.   
  
There was still that inviting prospect of a long beauty sleep.   
br>  
***  
  
Dan—Yeah, you're right. I noticed that too, but I couldn't think of any way to change it without really screwing up where I wanted it to go. I hope Anko's more in character in this chapter. Thank you for your comments!! n____n  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering why Anko is getting so worked up about the whole you-don't-care-about-me-you-just-want-my-body thing, she's had bad past experiences with it. It'll make more sense in later chapters. 


	3. Omens and Debut

  
Iruka liked to think that he was known for his patience, as it was the one thing that made him more than merely exceptional as a teacher. He liked to think he was known for his understanding and tolerance. It was his goal -- or something else inspirational and uplifting -- that held him to those values when his temper was getting short. But for some reason, Kakashi was the only person able to push him over the edge.   
  
The younger teacher sat slouched on the couch, arms crossed, brows furrowed and a frown stretched across his features. His foot, obviously fed up with his vain attempt at patience, tapped violently on the wooden floor. Kakashi had been gone for nearly seven minutes now, without explanation or even an _apology_. Just a knock on the door, an "Oh, I'll get that," and he was gone. What the hell was wrong with him anyway?   
  
Iruka was startled out of his thoughts when the door to Kakashi's apartment swung open and the silver-haired Jounin entered, maniac grin visible through the thick blue fabric of his mask.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"Want some ice cream?" He replied, offering his fellow teacher a cone and taking a bite out of his own. "Ahh! Brain freeze!"   
  
"No, I do _not_ want your _ice cream_," Iruka snapped, snatching his from Kakashi's hands. "Give me that."   
  
"Didn't you say you didn't want any?"   
  
"I _don't_, but I couldn't very well let _you_ eat it all!"   
  
Kakashi shrugged and flopped down on the couch next to him, seemingly oblivious to Iruka's indignation. Silence reigned for several minutes, broken only by the sounds of slurped ice cream and the crunches of devoured cones.   
"So, where were you?"   
  
Kakashi looked up at Iruka, eyes dancing. "Getting ice cream. How did you _think_ I got these? Microwaved them like frozen dinners?"   
  
"No, I mean, who knocked on the door and where did you take them?" He said, more than a little exasperated.   
  
"Oh."   
  
Iruka waited for a response, but none came. He really had no patience when it came to this man. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"   
  
Kakashi squirmed and muttered something incomprehensible that might've passed as someone's name were it several hundred decibels louder.   
  
"What?"   
  
Grumble grumble.   
  
"What?"   
  
Grumble grumble.   
  
_"What?"_   
  
Grumble grumble.   
  
"Dammit, Kakashi, _speak up!_" Iruka yelled, finally snapping.   
  
"I. Was. With. Anko!"   
  
Despite his demands to be enlightened with the company Kakashi was keeping, Iruka was quite taken aback. Anko? As the Chuunin Exam approached, his opinion of her descended. It appeared that she cared nothing for the fate of her students. He growled deep in his throat at the thought of Kakashi spending even a millisecond in that detestable woman's company, though he was well aware that they were engaged in what one _could_ call a relationship if one was ignorant and oblivious and was not aware of that word's exact definition. "What did she want?"   
  
"To talk."   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Our relationship."   
  
"What's wrong with your relationship?"   
  
"What is this, twenty questions?"   
  
"No, it's not. I just want an explanation for once."   
  
The Jounin sighed. To him, it seemed that Iruka could replace Morino Ibiki as Torture and Interrogation Captain and do a hell of a job at it. "Okay, but don't freak out."   
  
Iruka snorted. "Fine."   
  
"I was … with her, today, at the training grounds when some guy came up, and I split. She got pissed at me for running off, and then started yelling and accusing me of not loving her or whatever. That I just wanted her body, blah blah blah. That's all."   
  
"That's all?! That's _all?!_" Iruka shrieked, waving his arms around.   
  
"You're freaking out," He chided.   
  
"I am not! But Kakashi, you're not taking this seriously!"   
  
"Since when have I ever taken _anything_ seriously?" The Jounin shot back.   
  
Iruka opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything. It was true -- he was always so laid-back and casual. Nonchalant. "Still, that woman is nothing but trouble. You should stay away from her."   
  
"Like I'm going to let you dictate my life."   
  
"I'm serious, Kakashi, unlike some people. She'll steal your heart and break it in a single breath and it won't even faze her. She uses her body to snare men into bed with her and then takes advantage of them. Makes them think they actually mean something. By the end of the week she's moved on to another guy, leaving the previous one heartbroken, and continues the cycle. They're all the same to her. Just men to be used."   
  
"Is this just a poetic way of saying Anko's a whore?"   
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant…"  
  
"You know all this from personal experience then?"   
  
"N-no…"  
  
"So this happened to someone you know?"   
  
"Not … not _really,_ but …"  
  
"Oh, I get it." Kakashi's eyes glinted in a way that made Iruka mentally cringe. He braced himself for what was coming. "You're _jealous_."   
  
"What?! _Jealous?!_ I'm not--"  
  
"Oh, yes you are. Iruka is jealous! Iruka is jealous!" Kakashi sang.   
  
"I'm not!" Iruka blushed madly and hit him over the head with a pillow as the older teacher laughed at his embarrassment. Finally Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrists to halt the attack, and leaned in close.   
  
"Is he jealous of the way Kakashi treats Anko? Does he secretly want to spend the night at Kakashi's house and do things other than sleep?"   
  
Iruka swallowed hard and blinked, suddenly very aware that Kakashi's lips were only inches from his own, that his hands where pinning his wrists above him, and that his heart was beating like a drum. He found it awfully hard to breathe; Kakashi was hitting too close to home.   
  
"Does he want Kakashi to love him? To touch him … like this?"   
  
It took Iruka a moment to register what was going on. He was being tickled. Despite his attempts to keep a straight face, he burst into laughter as he attempted to push the older man off him.   
  
"Ahh! Stop it!" he managed to wheeze between giggles.   
  
"Oh, is Iruka ticklish?"   
  
"No! Ahh! I'm not--" He was going to suffocate like this.   
  
"Not ticklish and not jealous, eh? Then what is Iruka? A madman?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"He's certainly laughing like one!"   
  
"That's -- only because -- you're -- _tickling_ me!"   
  
  
***  
  
All of the sudden, Anko's bed did not seem as comfortable as it had before. She squirmed around, thrashing at the blankets, trying to get into a good position. She sat up and rearranged the pillows, falling back onto them with a plop. Several slipped onto the floor. Anko rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply in frustration, and clambered out of bed. She had been ready to fall asleep in her ramen just three or four hours ago, but now she was wide awake. _Might as well have something to eat while I'm up,_ she thought as she padded into her kitchen.   
  
Anko poured herself a glass of milk, and her thoughts automatically shifted to that day's events. Maybe she was being a little too hard on him; Kakashi's excuse did seem genuine … for the most part. Perhaps she shouldn't treat their relationship so seriously when in fact there was hardly a relationship to begin with. Downing the glass, she opened the refrigerator. _Kuso … nothing to eat._ Her stomach let out a loud, unladylike grumble.   
  
_I'll talk to him tomorrow. But now, I have to worry about getting some food … What's open this late, anyway?_ She glanced at her clock; it read 12:46 AM. She sighed. Anko knew there were dangers in a woman wandering the streets at night; her mother had made sure caution was forever branded into her mind. But she was a ninja now. She could fend off any drunken bastard who came after her …  
  
She glanced down at her pajamas — comfortable pants and a big tee shirt. Her current attire would have to do, but it wasn't like anyone would notice. Shrugging, she grabbed two kunai and several shuriken from the table by her bed before concealing them in various, accessible places. Sure, she was an expert at Taijutsu, but tonight she was feeling a tad more vulnerable than usual. _Better safe than sorry,_ she thought with little enthusiasm. Pulling on her jacket and slipping into a pair of dilapidated sandals, Anko stepped out the door.   
  
It was surprisingly warm for a summer night, but no breeze and high humidity did make for warm temperatures. Anko considered turning around and tossing her coat back into the hall closet, but she decided against it. There were already extra kunai in the pockets left over from her last excursion. After wondering for a moment where she could find nourishment at this hour, Anko started off towards a grocery store, the heavy weapons thudding dully against her thighs with each step she took.   
  
The streets of Konoha were empty, which came as no surprise. Anyone in their right mind and a full refrigerator was either at home sleeping or munching on some midnight snack. Surely the shop owners knew this, and found no point in staying open for so long. Was it completely idiotic to think that perhaps there was, somewhere, an exception to this? Anko listened to the sound of her sandals slapping against the pavement as she rounded a corner and ran smack into someone.   
  
"Oh!" Anko exclaimed, backing up a few steps, hand ready to reach for her kunai. "Gomen, gomen, I wasn't expecting anyone on the streets this late…"  
  
"Anko?" the person stepped forward, moonlight illuminating their features. "Is that you?"   
  
"Kabuto?"   
  
The young Genin smiled and nodded, cocking his head. Anko noticed that his fingers twitched, one hand grasped around some round object …  
  
"What are you doing out at this hour?" she inquired, suspicion creeping back onto her face. He had failed the Chuunin Exam — was it six times? -– and hadn't seemed to be training any harder or improving at all. She had seriously harbored the thought that perhaps he had no ambition at all.   
  
"Oh, you know, I err … stayed out late with umm … some friends and I'm … heading home." He said it almost like a question, as if he were asking Anko to verify its plausibility. She nodded curtly. "What about you?" he asked. Her response seemed to put him at ease.   
  
"Well, I got this sudden craving for some food, but unfortunately my fridge was empty. So I went looking for a bite." She smiled, and Kabuto's eyes brightened.   
  
"Well, you can have this, then." He lifted the hand holding the object, bringing it into view. An apple. "I wasn't going to eat it anyway, and since I doubt anything will be open now, you can have it."   
  
"Oh, thank you!" Anko took the apple from him and pocketed it, accidently knocking her kunais together.   
  
"Eh?" A curious look seemed to pass over Kabuto's features. Anko's mind raced for an excuse, but found no better one than the truth. She drew the knife out of her coat.   
  
"One can never be to careful wandering around the streets at night," she admitted with a grin.   
  
Kabuto chuckled and nodded. Holding up a hand, he turned to go. "Well, I'll see you later, then, Anko."   
  
"Goodbye." They both headed off the way they came, Anko munching happily on the red fruit. _Wait … wasn't he going home? _She turned back to inquire after his odd return route, but he was gone. Shrugging, the female ninja sauntered back to her apartment.   
***  
  
A/N: And, if anyone was wondering, ophidian means snake. 


	4. Bygone Exploitations

  
Iruka groaned and rolled over, clapping a hand over his eyes. He would've liked nothing more than to sleep a few hours more … until he realized he was soaking wet and being rained on.   
"Oh, shit."   
  
_That's right, Kakashi's air conditioner busted last night, and he opened the window because it was so stuffy … I helped him carry the thing to the repair shop, but twisted my ankle getting it out the door once it was fixed …  
  
"What kind of ninja are you, anyway, to get hurt lugging a stupid AC over town?"   
  
And had fallen asleep after he bandaged it up. _  
  
Iruka scrambled to shut the window quickly before it soaked any more of Kakashi's apartment. Once he slid it closed, he turned back to the couch, where he had been sleeping, and surveyed the damage.   
  
_Well, besides his leather furniture being wet, his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' is ruined … no loss there. _  
  
But he'd have to do something about his clothes. They were clinging to his body like a shy child in a large crowd clings to its mother, his tanned skin clearly visible through the wet fabric.   
  
Iruka rolled off the couch, careful not to step on the Jounin's sleeping form as he limped down the hallway. He stifled a yawn and slid into Kakashi's room, making his way to the closet. Shifting through the racks of Jounin uniforms and a couple casual outfits, his hand alighted on a robe. He pulled it out, peeled off his own clothes, and slipped into it.   
  
_Mhmm … smells like Kakashi …_  
  
Just as he was tying the sash around his waist, someone knocked on the door. Iruka scuttled to the front of the apartment and pulled it open, but almost slammed it shut again when he realized who was outside, standing in the rain.   
  
"Anko?"   
  
"Is Kakashi available?" she said, glaring, voice surprisingly firm.   
"He's still asleep," Iruka replied softly. He reached out a hand as if to place it on her shoulder. "But wait, let me ex—"  
  
But before he could finish, she swatted him away. "I've been used once, and I will not be used again," she growled, and disappeared into the crowded streets once again.   
  
"Wait, Anko!" He wanted to call her back and explain everything, to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, that Kakashi probably loved her from the bottom of his heart … something that Iruka could never even hope to wish for. He stumbled towards the stairs in an attempt to catch her, but tripped over his bandaged foot and fell head over heels down the steps. He lay sprawled at their base, too tired and bruised to want to get up, raindrops splattering into his eyes and soaking the robe, until the front door pushed open and Kakashi stepped out, blinking the sleep away.   
  
"Hey, Iruka, you all right?"   
  
"Yeah," he called back up, closing his eyes.   
  
"What, did you fall down the stairs or something?"   
  
He opened them again and grinned. "Yeah."   
  
"You need help back up?"   
  
Iruka groaned and propped himself up onto his elbows. "No, I am a ninja, you know. I think I can trip and get up by myself just fine, don't you?"   
  
"I don't know … did you think you could push an AC through the door and not twist your ankle last night?"   
  
"Shut up." Iruka pushed himself up from the ground and grabbed onto the rail, wincing slightly as he put weight on his injured foot. He climbed up the stairs and stood with Kakashi at the top for a moment, letting the rain fall around him.   
  
"You're soaked. Isn't that my robe? And why is my house soaked? And who was that at the door? And most importantly, _what the hell_ happened _to my book?!_" He thrust an open 'Icha Icha Paradise' into Iruka's face; the ink was running and the pages stuck together.   
  
Iruka grinned. "I'm soaked because I was out in the rain. Yes, this is your robe. Your house is soaked because you left the window open last night. And your book is _ruined_ because the rain came through the window and _soaked_ it." He paused.   
  
"You still haven't answered my last question. But let's go inside, before you get even more wet." Kakashi steered Iruka through the door and into his apartment, leaving him to drip on the floor as he went to find something suitable for the young teacher to wear.   
  
"It was … Anko."   
  
"Oh? What did she want?" Kakashi called from his room. A loud crash and an "Oh, shit" followed, but he emerged unharmed, grinning.   
  
"She didn't say. But … I think it's over."   
  
"Women." The Jounin handed Iruka some clothes and a towel. "They never make up their minds. She'll be back within a week."   
  
"Yeah," Iruka said softly, looking at the floor. He may not have liked Anko, but something in her eyes made him want to pity her and wonder when the first time she had been used was. _She would probably beat me up for just thinking that. _  
  
"I have one more question for you, Mister Excellent Ninja."   
  
"That's right, I _am_ an excellent ninja. What is it this time?"   
  
"Do you like blueberry pancakes?"   
  
***  
  
Anko ran. She ran and ran, not from Kakashi's apartment or Iruka's knowing eyes but the memories threatening to submerge her in the past. But she would not succumb that easily.   
  
She had been ready to forgive Kakashi and apologize for what she then thought was overreacting, but perhaps she had been right. He only wanted her for her body. Why else would he have slept with Iruka after their fight?   
  
_But Iruka looked so sorry, and he was about to explain … maybe it isn't what you think …_  
  
But of course it was. Why else would Iruka be at Kakashi's apartment at eight in the morning, in a robe, while the Jounin was still asleep?   
  
Anko had loved him. Even before the night at the hot springs, she had loved him. From a distance, sure, but it was love all the same. Was it so wrong to think that when you're kissed, feelings are returned? Was she so mistaken in her opinion of Kakashi? Could he really be that cruel? Did he really just want her for her body … or for her skills, like _he_ did?   
  
Anko halted for a moment to wipe the rain from her mauve eyes.   
  
She was just a girl then. That's what she told herself -– that she was just a girl, that she didn't know any better. Somehow she hoped that made up for all her mistakes, all her wrong turns, wrong decisions. And yet she knew that, given those same choices today, it would be the same. There was something about him, something that made her disregard her common sense, ignore the nerves as they screamed at her to stop, that it was wrong, the same nerves that told her she didn't _care_ that it was wrong because it felt so right. She was just a girl then. But even so, she would carry the burden of her mistakes forever -– for as long as he was alive.   
  
She placed a hand over the curve of her neck instinctively and scowled. She would make sure that her past would not haunt her. She would end his life with her own hands, or die trying.   
***  
  
I believe I've finally realized that in order to write the plot part of this mostly romance fic, I needed to _read the manga._ It may be a while (compared to my other updates) before you see chapter five-- a week (or a few days less), I'd warrant. I also think that in any other case, I would mention that school started two days ago. But I will _not_ make excuses. Definitive failure of Algebra or not, this fic will be updated on a regular basis.  
  
Autophage-- Screams of Orochimaru, eh? I donno. Is that a good thing or bad thing, to have your attempts at foreshadowing be recognized by one of the first people to review? I can't help feeling that you've lost faith in me. I guess the direction I wanted to take this wasn't what you were expecting from the first chapter. I hope you can still enjoy reading this, even if it isn't the type that appeals to you. But never fear; I will prove myself worthy of your comments in the chapters to come! Anyway, thank you for your reviews and congratulations on spotting him before he actually showed up! XD  
  
Slifer--Still, I always enjoy hearing it! And you know I couldn't have gotten this far without you. *rattles off a billion times where Stpenoh pulled me out of Writer's Block* Thank you for your comments after I published this, and your comments before!!  
  
Lasaire—Of course you can! I'm honored! Just as long as you give credit, stuff like that. You know the deal. n____n Yeah, Anko's possibly one of my favorites if not my favorite female Naruto character. That whole scene with Orochimaru during the Second Exam … just hooked me. So much potential in there. Go Anko! *waves flag* Anyway, thank you so much! If you ever need anything, feel free to ask! ^__~ 


	5. 5 Phantom

A/N: I fixed some errors and added a bit, then reloaded it. Just want to say special thanks for Lasaire to catching the Fourth Hokage thing! I don't know why I didn't think of that ... facepalms anyway ...

Oh. It's this dream again.

_Anko cast weary eyes across the room and the blurred and hazy faces of her classmates. They were barely recognizable, but for some reason she knew them all by name. _Hitomi, Haru, Usada, Ryoto ...

_Back then, Anko had been an Uchiha Sasuke, a Hyuuga Neji. Her chakra was advanced far beyond her age, and even Ayumu-sensei had a hard time teaching her; often, she had been sent to work with Genin teams for instruction. But all that was before he came, before he entered her life and snatched it all away. Well, not all of it ... she was a special Jounin, right?_

_Whatever breath Anko possessed in that fragmented dreamworld snagged in her throat as Ayumu-sensei stepped up to the front of the class and began to speak. She heard no words, as he had no mouth to form them, yet she knew what he was saying. This event had happened only once in reality, yet a thousand times over in her dreams -– he was announcing the Genin teams._

_The class should've been elated. They should've been grinning from ear to ear, congratulating each other and clapping their friends on the back. They should've been showing off their forehead protectors, experimenting with ways to wear them. But how could they do that, even as much as they yearned to, with the death of Daisuke and Hiyono just two days before? They hadn't even lived to become Genin ..._

_Everyone's name had been called, all her classmates already sitting in their teams of three; only Anko was left. She glanced around wildly, wondering if there had been some mistake._

_Ayumu-sensei cleared his throat. "Anko, we have a ... unique situation on our hands. Daisuke and Hiyono would have been in your group if they hadn't been murdered ..." his voice became soft. "So you are in a team by yourself. Your sensei, however, is Orochimaru. You know, one of the three Senin?" He grinned at her, and she laughed nervously._

_She spent the rest of the class tracing circles on her desk with her fingers, wide sweeping Os; she didn't have the courage to scribble off the rest of his name. O. Oh. Zero. Nothing ... just like the future of her two classmates._

_She felt a shadow pass over her and a weight fall on her shoulder. She instantly forgot her sorrows. A Senin. She was going to learn from a Senin and become the best damn shinobi in the entire village. Right?_

_No, whispered a voice in the back of her mind._

_She looked up and instead found wide shining eyes and gleaming teeth. A Senin. His thin, pale lips formed a greeting, and she grinned back at them._

_"And you mussst be Ank—"_

Her dream suddenly twisted into a fragmented nightmare.

_"—o, if you truly loved me, you'd do this for me."_

Heartbeats, fast breath.

_"Weakness, Anko, you have too many weaknesses—"_

_"It's Orochimaru, he's—"_

Screams and blood.

_"What have you done to me?"_

She sat straight up, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry. Suddenly realizing where she was, she let her breath out in a whoosh and fell back onto her pillows.

Today was not going to be a good day.

Anko always took pride in her superior hearing. It took a rare and talented ninja -– someone like Kakashi (she kicked herself for even thinking it) or Gai or _him _to approach her unnoticed. And whenever she caught her teammates in an attempt to ambush her, she took her time in gloating.

So it came as a surprise that New Years had been able to sneak up on her. Her part in the Chuunin Exam had come and gone, and she found herself without assignment on those lazy days preceding its much-anticipated third section.

"Anko? Hello? Earth to Anko!"

She blinked, suddenly coming back to reality. Lunch with Kurenai. Oh, right. "Erm, sorry. What were you saying?"

Kurenai sighed and leaned back in her chair. Anko was hopeless. A good, strong woman, but hopeless. "I wanted to know if you were going to any New Year's parties. Knowing you, you've probably got at least twelve dates lined up."

Anko scowled. "Actually, I don't, this year."

"This year?" The smoke-haired Jounin smiled slightly, causing her companion to roll her eyes.

"What with the Chuunin Exam and Orochimaru's ... _reappearance_, I didn't have the _time_ for men."

"Funny. It seemed like you had the time for—"

"Don't go there, Kurenai." Anko said, eyes blazing dully.

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands in defeat. "I was just teasing."

Anko sighed. "I know."

"Well, if you have nothing better to do, you can tag along with me and Asuma." The faintest hints of a blush found their way onto Kurenai's cheeks. "We're to this party, and practically half of Konoha's gonna be there."

"Well, it's better than sitting at home alone and drinking myself to sleep, I suppose."

"You don't _have_ to be alone, you know. Gai would jump at the chance of spending even a minute with you, and I'm guessing that Kakashi wouldn't be too disappointed to have you back, either ..."

"Kurenai, I can't do that. People will start to think I'm no better than a whore."

"Anko, I'm sure some already do, so you don't—"

_"What?"_

"Well, just look at what you're wearing!"

The mauve-haired Jounin cast a hasty glance at her attire. "I happen to _like_ fish nets, thank you very much." She snapped, pulling her trench coat tighter around her shoulders.

"Was just saying ..." Kurenai muttered dejectedly, turning her gaze to the floor. Under her breath, she added, "And you only wear it because _he_ liked it."

Faster than lightning Kurenai found herself with the blade of a kunai pressed against her throat. She let out a squeak, eyes round – yes, Anko was known for her temper and not-headed behavior, but had never, _ever_ drawn a weapon over her attire.

"I heard that," Anko hissed. "Don't ever say ... don't _mention _him in my presence or else I _swear_ that this kunai will be embedded in your chest instead of pressed to your neck. Got it?"

Kurenai nodded slowly, eyes on the blade. So that's what this was about. Not prostitution, but _him. I don't blame her ... I'd be touchy about it too._

Anko sheathed her kunai, no trace on her posture or expression hinting that she had just threatened her best friend with death. "So I'll see you New Year's Eve, your place? Seven sound good?"

Kurenai nodded again.

"Great. Here's the money for the bill. Good luck with Asuma tonight." She winked, and left. Kurenai sat in silence until the owner of the restaurant shuffled over, concerned.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He spotted her forehead protector. "Oh, I'm sorry. You probably could've taken care of her yourself."

Kurenai smiled weakly and paid him. She headed for the door, navigating the array of tables swiftly, mind wrapped up in other matters.

So that's how it was.

Interesting.

A/N: I'm thinking about revamping this entire work into a new story. My style has changed so much that this story bugs me. -.-;;


End file.
